keiferaafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Basic Overview Dragons are a rare and highly magical race. They are one of the most ancient species of Keifera and are near immortal. Anatomy/Appearance Dragons come in many different sizes and shapes but the most basic model of dragon is very simple. The basic dragon(Basics) has one pair of eyes, and one pair of horns. Plates, AKA armour, are belly scales. despite being called armour they are weaker than the rest of the body and are named more for their looks than function. Basics are usually around the size of horses. They have large wings and usually long tails. Their legs are delicate and their claws are sharp, built for speedy hunting. All dragons mainly based around speed and agility in flight. Dragons are creatures of the sky. Subhorns* Gender is differentiated by horns. The subhorns are usually near the cheek or jawbone and are much smaller than regular horns. Dragons with subhorns are males, or stags, and dragons without subhorns are females, or does. Behaviours/Personality All dragons have a flair for the dramatic, and are usually extremely nonchalant and uncaring. They view feras as lesser beings and do not do favours - only bargains. they will do nothing if they have nothing to gain. They are impulsive hoarders - usually of gold, but it can be anything glittery or anything that just catches their eye - jewelry, glass, pretty rocks, etc. Reproduction Dragons are rare because hardly any make it past hatching. One in a lifetime, a female dragon lays around 2 eggs. these egg needs to be under the moonlight for 2 nights before it can hatch. But if a dragon egg is not warmed it will die. The mother needs to balance moonlight with warmth. If the eggs hatch, the dragonets need to be kept warm constantly until they are around 5 years old. Then they can start to wander. the mothers are very protective of their dragonets, but once they start to wander, the mother loses interest in them and only feeds them. Once the dragonets are around 15 years old, they will no longer be fed by the mother. If the dragonets cannot hunt by then, they will starve. the dragonet's wings will open after it is alone, under moonlight, which is very important for mythical creatures' developement. As soon as the dragonet gains flight, it is no longer a dragonet but a dragon and will usually start looking for a good place to stash a hoard or look for things that would go well in a hoard. Magic Dragons have special and ancient magic and high magical affinity. All dragons have a special set of powers. * Endurance - near immortality, able to live for around 1000+ years if not killed. * Firebreathing - dragons have the ability to produce fire in a third lung. * Spellcasting - since they have high magical affinity, they can cast spells easily. * Enchanting - a dragon's hoard is a dangerous thing to tamper with, as(sometimes even accidentally) dragons enchant their hoards, usually with curses to stop theft. * Illusions - dragons are able to cast weak illusions, enough to confuse or temporarily become invisible.